


Forgotten

by Bonnie_E



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Endgame, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnie_E/pseuds/Bonnie_E
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There was no sense of familiarity in Sorey’s expression – or in his tone. It was as if he didn’t know who he was...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten

Mikleo dangled precariously, only saved from a deep plummet by a strong hand.

He looked up, only seeing a silhouette against the blue light shining through the glass dome of the ruins above. Regardless, there was something familiar about it. It wasn’t until his eyes fell on the gloved hand – that familiar glove, gripping his that he was sure.

_Sorey…_

Without words, Mikleo was lifted to the edge of the chasm, and as soon as he was able he assisted with his rescue, hoisting himself up into a seated position, a mere foot away from the hole that he had left in the ruin floor.

Mikleo looked at the man before him and caught his breath. It _was_ truly Sorey, wearing the same blue shirt he’d been wearing when he’d last seen him – the one Mikleo had washed umpteenth times. In fact, very little had changed about his appearance, except there was a clear ethereal quality to his presence, and his brown hair had developed golden tips, much like his own was with blue. It was clear Sorey was no longer a human.

Mikleo gasped. He was real. He was here. All the times this had happened before had been mere dreams.

“That was sure close.”

It was Sorey’s voice. It had been centuries since Mikleo had heard it, but it was still familiar. He had worried that, with the time, he wouldn’t recognize it. He needn’t have concerned himself with it. It was as if Sorey’s joyful lilt had been etched inside his very being.

“Looks like you sprung a trap,” Sorey said again. “I thought I wasn’t going to make it to you in time. Glad I did, though.”

There was no sense of familiarity in Sorey’s expression – or in his tone. It was as if he didn’t know who he was. 

Mikleo’s heart sunk deep into his chest. So Lailah and Edna had been right. Humans turned seraphim lost their memories of their previous lives. That meant that Sorey didn’t remember anything – not being a Shepherd, not growing up in Elysia, not wandering all the ins and outs of the Mt. Mabinogio ruins. And worst of all – not even Mikleo, his closest friend.

“Thank you,” Mikleo said, but his words were practically choked out of him.

“Hey, I couldn’t just not help someone in danger.”

Mikleo supressed a sigh. At least some things hadn’t changed.

“I, uh…guess I should be more careful.”

“Heh, it’s no problem. Are you alright?”

“A little embarrassed. But I’m alright.”

Physically he was alright. Emotionally, he was crushed.

Years and years ago, Mikleo had happened upon Zaveid in his travels. After a few drinks, he had told Mikleo that it wasn’t always a guarantee that a human turned Seraph would lose their memories of their previous life. Eizen had been that way – once very human, a Shepherd. Zaveid had been Eizen’s friend even before becoming his Sub Lord, back when they were both much younger and idealistic. Eizen had retained his memories of his journey when he had become a seraph – or most of them. Including how he had lost his younger sister in the ensuing conflict with their Lord of Calamity – something Eizen had never forgiven himself for, despite her being reborn as a seraph.

Mikleo could still hear Zaveid’s voice. _“Even though I’ve told ya this…keep in mind it’s still kinda rare for it to happen. So I wouldn’t get my hopes up if I were you.”_

Zaveid had warned him, but he had chosen to ignore it and held on to the hope that, had Sorey become a seraph, the memories they shared would be strong enough to remain intact.

“Do you…” Mikleo paused, afraid for a moment to voice it in case his hopes would be dashed. _Remember anything at all?_

No. There was no way he could say it aloud.

_It should just be good enough that he’s here. Whether he can remember me or not._

_But it’s not. It’s not okay. How can I keep all these feelings to myself, all the while knowing that to him, I’m a total stranger?_

“Do I…?” Sorey said, tipping his head, his expression confused.

An awkward silence fell between them, and for a moment, Mikleo didn’t know how to continue.

_I never should have listened to Zaveid. I never should have given myself a chance to hope. At least that way, I would have been prepared for this._

“Never mind,” Mikleo said. He rose to his feet and dusted off his clothes. Sorey also stood.

To Mikleo’s surprise, he could almost see Sorey eye-to-eye. He hadn’t noticed that he had grown at all.

“So, uh…” Sorey said, scratching the back of his head again. “You were romping around these ruins, too? Is it a hobby of yours?”

“You could say that,” Mikleo replied. “You?”

He didn’t need to ask – of course it was. It was the only hobby both of them had really ever had before they left Elysia, but he wanted to hear it from him.

Sorey scratched his head, laughing nervously. That familiar laugh brought a smile to Mikleo’s face. He couldn’t help himself. He had always been charmed by that laugh – one that he hadn’t heard in centuries. Some things hadn’t changed.

“You know, I don’t really know. I don’t really remember having done this before. It seems kind of familiar, though. How long have you been at it?”

“My entire life. Hundreds of years? I lost count awhile ago.”

“Wow! You’ve been around forever.”

“No. By seraphim standards, that’s actually pretty young. But…it’s felt like forever.”

_Forever…without you. And now you don’t even remember me._

_I know there was no other way to beat Heldalf. And purifying Maotelus has had such a positive effect on Glenwood. But…losing everything – losing your past – it hardly seems fair. Why did you have to suffer for it all, when you’re one of the most innocent people in this world? When all you wanted to do was help everyone?_

_I’ve asked myself that every time I’ve thought of you. I’ve never been able to find an answer._

Sorey smiled again. “Say, since you’re here, and I’m here…what do you say we explore this place together? Two heads are better than one, right?”

“Sure,” Mikleo shrugged. It was as close to ‘for old time’s sake’ as he was going to get. Besides, Sorey’s lack of memories didn’t mean that Mikleo didn’t want to still be by his side. It would never mean that. He would just have to accept that the two of them would have to start over. At the least, he was here.

Mikleo fought the urge to just tell Sorey it was alright – that they would still travel the world and still explore ruins, regardless of what he remembered or didn’t – but it would only confuse Sorey and he didn’t want to make it awkward for both of them. His own discomfort he could deal with, but the last thing he wanted to do was scare Sorey off before they could rebuild everything.

“Hey, are you okay?” Sorey asked.

So concerned about a ‘stranger’…that was just like him. If there was any consolation to the whole thing, Sorey was still Sorey.

“I’m fine,” Mikleo said, turning away. “Let’s go.”

“Great!” Sorey ran up beside Mikleo and put a hand on his shoulder, not realizing this was an incredibly inappropriate gesture for a stranger. But obviously Mikleo didn’t mind. Sorey wasn’t the stranger, after all.

“I’m Sorey,” he said, beaming.

“Mikleo,” he said, not even turning. His expression would give away his true feelings about having to introduce himself to the one person who he had never truly had to. Sorey had just always been there, and they had been inseparable. Aside from the evening when they had been stargazing and Mikleo had told Sorey his true name, there had been no need for introductions.

Mikleo took a step forward, and he felt Sorey’s hand slide off with the movement. He turned back and saw Sorey had frozen in place.

“Mik…leo…?” Sorey sounded out slowly, but looked stricken and confused. “Why does…that sound…”

 _Familiar?_ Mikleo’s heart fluttered, but then he pushed the thought away. No more getting his hopes up. This didn’t mean anything.

 _“That being said,”_ Mikleo remembered Zaveid saying, _“Most people do forget everything - except the strongest of memories. I guess it will depend on how strong his memories are.”_

Even Lailah had said that when Mikleo had first been told about humans turning into seraphim. Maybe something deep within Sorey did remember. Even the tiniest piece would be something.

Sorey took a step forward, standing closer to Mikleo then would be comfortable for most people. 

“Mik-leo…” Sorey said again, this time a little faster and less hesitant. He was staring at him intently, bewildered. But then a spark rose in Sorey’s emerald green eyes.

“Mikleo…” he said, then smiled lightly.

“Sorey?”

Sorey smiled brightly. “Mikleo!”

He threw his arms around him and his familiar warmth made Mikleo’s heart flutter again. He returned the embrace, trying to hold back tears.

“Do you…remember?”

Sorey nodded, his face nuzzled into Mikleo’s shoulder. “I remember…everything…” he said. 

“Everything? Really?”

“Well, maybe not _everything_ , everything… But I remember you. I guess it’s something, right?”

Mikleo stopped holding back his tears. There was no point to.

Sorey was finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It’s amazing what I can do when you take my internet away. I actually write stuff! Seriously, though – I know this is hardly an original topic. But what can I say? I’m Sormik trash. I couldn’t help myself.
> 
> The Eizen stuff I’m alluding to is from another fic I’m working on called “A Promise Between Men”. I’m still working on Zaveid’s voice, and on a few other details. If the Wi-Fi in Starbucks continues to be broken for a few more days, I just might actually finish that one, too.


End file.
